Emerald's Legacy
by kuroplasma
Summary: L'histoire du passé d'un personnage d'Otherwordly Threat, native d'Hoenn, elle prend la route pour réaliser le rêve de son disparu père. Armée d'une poussifeu et de tout son courage, deviendra-t-elle maitre de ligue ou bien échouera-t-elle comme la campagnarde qu'elle est ?
1. Introduction: Un réveil difficile

**Alors déja bonjour à tous, première fanfiction que j'écris et c'est totalement expérimental !**

 **Ceci étant dis je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me lire, si vous avez des remarques n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans les reviews (après tout progresser ne serait pas mal ^^), en espèrant que les aventures de ma petite Emerald vous plairons**

 **Sur ce, bonne journée à vous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Emerald ! Réveille toi ! »

Je me retournais dans mon lit, c'était déjà le matin ? J'aurais voulu dormir encore plus longtemps...

« Tu as dis que tu partais en voyage aujourd'hui alors lève toi ! »

Une poussifeu sauta alors sur moi, me faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise alors que je tombais de mon lit

«Oui Mars, je me lève ! » dis-je en me relevant, « Région d'Hoenn, mon voyage commence aujourd'hui ! »

Après m'être préparé, sac, chaussure, vêtements, nourriture, un dernier coup d'oeil dans le miroir, j'y aperçu une jeune fille de 18 ans, cheveux blond, mi-longs, légèrement frisées avec deux tresses se reliant à l'arrière de ma tête (des années de pratique pour faire ça rapidement...) , yeux vert émeraude, habillé d'une tenue rouge sombre plutôt discrète, avec mini-jupe et collants noires : une jeune femme d'1m70 à l'air pas particulièrement réveillé. J'étais donc prête à partir.

Sortant de la maison, faisant la bise à ma mère, je pu apercevoir une tête familière attendant devant ma porte. Un jeune homme de 17 ans, cheveux noirs coupés courts, yeux bleu aux couleurs de l'océan, T-shirt noir avec jean bleu marine, et surtout un regard plutôt triste affiché sur son visage encore imberbe.

« Alors cette fois tu y va... ça fait même pas une semaine que tu as 18 ans et pourtant... »

« T'en fait pas Kuro » répondis-je tout en lui souriant, « Après tout je part juste en avance, tu aura bientôt 18 ans et le droit de partir toi aussi »

« Ne te presses pas trop alors, je voudrais pas que tu me distances »

« J'y manquerais pas ! » dis-je en m'éloignant vers le nord, ayant une dernière pensée pour ma ville natale que je ne reverrais pas de sitôt... même si le mot « ville » était un peu exagéré, il y avais à tout casser 4 maisons, et les deux autres voisins étaient vieux... Kuro et moi étions les seuls jeunes dans le village.

« A plus tard Bourg-en-vol, je reviendrais quand j'aurais honorer la mémoire de mon père... j'espère »

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi une jeune fille d'à peine 18 ans pars dans une épopée qui sera sans doute dangereuse avec un objectif aussi irréalisable que de gagner la ligue pokemon.

Et bien c'est très simple, mon père, Shiro, est parti en voyage 8 ans de cela, lors de mes 10 ans, pour devenir maitre de ligue... et a disparu sans laisser de trace. Je me prépare donc avec Mars, ma Poussifeu, ma partenaire, pour pouvoir réaliser son rêve à sa place.

Me frappant les deux joues de mes mains sous le regard intrigué de ma partenaire, je quittait ma ville natale pour la première fois et m'engageais dans la route 101, prête à entamer mon périple

* * *

 **Petite introduction sans trop d'action pour le moment, mon gros problème c'est les débuts d'histoire, donc j'espère que la suite me sera plus naturel car le début me donne réellement l'impression d'être forcé :/**

 **N'hésitez pas à revenir de temps à autre, les premiers chapitres subiront très certainement de nombreuses retouches et modifications, s'étoffant au fur et à mesure (jusqu'à je l'espère faire une taille décente, pour l'instant c'est un peu court)**

 **La suite arrivera (un jour j'espère) et elle sera un peu plus épicé !**


	2. Chap 1: Un combat du moins épique

Traversant la route 101 au nord de Bourg-en-Vol, je progressais lentement avec Mars, cote à cote, traversant les hautes herbes en repoussant les Zigzaton et Medhyena nous barrant la route. Mars et moi allions souvent ici, étant les seules capables de venir en repoussant les pokemons sauvages, mais le responsable de l'épicerie du coin avait accepté de livrer les courses nécessaires au petit hameau afin que je puisse entamer mon voyage, après tout c'est ce qu'il avais fait lorsque je n'était pas encore née après le départ de mon père, un vrai retour à la case départ pour lui...

Arrivant à l'entrée sud de la ville, enfin de la ville... contrairement à Bourg-en-Vol qui était un tout petit hameau, ce village était grand pour sa population, il y avait un centre pokemon, une épicerie et un magasin pour dresseurs, le reste du village était composé d'une dizaine de maisons, mais c'était beaucoup trop petit pour être appelé une ville. Ce village était un lieu tranquille là où les seuls employés travaillaient pour gagner une paye raisonnable et vivre tout en profitant du temps avec leurs enfants, et où les vieilles personnes acceuillaient souvent leurs petits enfants.

"Hey, Emerald !"

A peine rentrée dans le village, j'entendis une voix familière, après tout une adolescente venant régulièrement au village ne pouvais que sympathiser avec tout les jeunes du village, en particulier les dresseurs débutants, armé d'un Zigzaton ou d'un Medhyena attrapé au nord de la ville par un des employés à l'aide de leur fidèle Machopeur (toujours là pour donner un coup de main à transporter la marchandise ceux là).

Le jeune homme qui m'avais interpellé était Calvin, un gamin de 11 ans, cheveux courts noirs, T-shirt jaune et short bleu, avec une casquette bleue à l'envers et des baskets... les seuls vêtements pour petit garçons disponibles à l'épicerie, rendant tout les petits garçons et toute les jeunes filles absolument indissociables de leur copains du même age... Heureusement ils n'étaient pas nombreux, cela facilitant la tache fastidieuse de retrouver le sien.

Je répondis en collant deux de mes doigts de la main gauche à la partie gauche de mon front, avant de les décoller dans sa direction, avec mon traditionnel "Yo"

Calvin se dirigea vers moi, me tirant immédiatement par le bras et m'entrainant vers le centre pokemon, je le suivi d'un soupir car je savais déja ce qu'il voulais: un combat. A chaque fois que je venais à cette ville je devais l'affronter, et étant encore trop jeune, il ne pouvais suivre mon rythme de progression dut à mes entrainements réguliers.

Une fois devant le terrain, il lacha mon bras et se positionna.

"Zigzaton, à nous de jouer !" dit il en lançant la poke ball de son Zigzaton, laissant le pokemon apparaitre sur le terrain en un cri déterminé

Je me plaça dans la zone en face de lui tout en lui

"Tu sais, c'est le dernier combat qu'on aura avant un moment, je pars de Bourg-en-Vol et je reviendrais pas avant un moment"

Le jeune Calvin me fit la moue, mais je voyais bien qu'il faisait semblant, car il répondit: "Dans ce cas, c'est aujourd'hui que je vais te battre !"

Répondant d'un sourire, je fit signe à Mars d'avancer sur le terrain et elle s'exécuta.

"Je te laisse le premier mouvement !"

Il me répondit d'un sourire confiant, avant de lancer à son Zigzaton: "C'est parti ! Zigzaton, utilise Charge !"

Le Zigzaton, à la commande de son dresseur, commença à charger en direction de Mars, qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

"Passe au dessus en lui assènant une attaque griffe !"

Mars ne se fit pas prier, sautant au dernier moment, elle passa juste au dessus du Zigzagton qui fut pris au dépourvu, assènant son attaque griffe tout le long du dos du pokemon adverse, laissant des traces de coupures dans sa fourrure.

"C'est pas fini ! Zigzaton, utilise coup d'boule sans lui laisser le temps d'esquiver !"

Le Zigzaton se retourna, fonçant encore une fois vers Mars qui était prête à réagir à ma commande

"Désoriente le avec jet de sable dans ses yeux, puis utilise picpic !"

Le sable que projeta Mars dans les yeux du pauvre Zigzaton qui, totalement désorienté et irrité au niveau des yeux, trébucha et roula en direction de Mars, reçevant un Picpic de plein fouet dont la puissance avait été augmenté par l'inertie de la chute.

C'est ainsi que Zigzaton fut repoussé dans ma direction et s'arrêta sur son dos, KO.

Calvin se lança immédiatement à son chevet, le rentrant dans sa poke ball après l'avoir félicité, mais arborant tout de même un regard déçu

"Après tout ce temps je ne t'aurais même pas infligé une seule défaite... Je dois pas être fait pour être dresseur"

Lui frottant la tête de ma main droite tandis que Mars se frottait à sa jambe gauche, d'un simple sourire je lui répondis: "Entraine toi dur, et surtout crois y jusqu'au bout, et quand tu partira en voyage tu pourra venir m'affronter"

Ces mots, bien qu'emplis de gentillesse, n'eurent pas l'air de remonter le moral de Calvin, qui s'éloigna avec pour seul au revoir un regard au bord des larmes, empli de frustration.

"On y a peut être été un peu fort pour notre dernier combat non ?"

Mars hocha la tête... Je n'avais jamais su me retenir et elle ne manquait pas de me le faire comprendre, mais est-ce un défaut si grave que de détester perdre et d'aimer gagner ?

Apparemment oui... Et cela m'avais encore une fois joué un tour.

"Bon... Rentrons dans le centre Pokemon pour te soigner ma belle, et après c'est l'heure de ton gouter ainsi que du mien !"

Entrant dans le centre Pokemon déposer Mars, je profitait d'un petit temps de repos après ce petit interlude, avant que mon ventre gargouillant ne me ramène à la réalité... Ce n'était pas l'heure du gouter, j'était juste parti tellement en retard que je n'ai pas manger de petit déjeuner, ni même de déjeuner, la provocation en combat de Calvin m'avais fait oublier ! Et j'avais oublié mon repas chez moi !

C'est alors que la porte du Centre Pokemon s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un Kuro l'air fatigué, avec un Gobou sur son épaule... Cette vision m'arracha un cri de surprise, ayant pour effet de m'attirer un regard empli d'incompréhension de Kuro.

* * *

 **Et ben ce fut laborieux tout ça. J'essaye de rendre la position d'Emerald plus clair, mais ses relations et péripéties sont plutôt lentes, d'autant que va faire un combat épique contre un zigzaton... rage**

 **Toujours est il que je suis plutôt satisfait de la partie descriptive et présentation (qui n'est pas aussi assomante que dans sa première version) et un peu déçu de l'écriture du combat (première fois que j'écris à la première personne, et je trouve difficile de raconter le combat du point de vue de quelqu'un)**

 **Bref n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir (sauf quand vous tirez une rafale de balles dans le tibia en même temps, là ça fait moins plaisir), à fav ou follow, histoire de me donner de la motivation (et j'en ai besoin mon dieu), ou à me dire d'arrêter de massacrer la si belle région qu'est Hoenn.**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine !**


	3. Chap 2: Rivalité entre amis d'enfance

Kuro s'avança vers moi tout en lachant un long soupir, une fois devant moi, il me tendit un sac.

"Tiens, je t'apporte le pique nique que tu as oublié"

Mon incompréhension totale de la situation me fit bégayer, comment se fait il qu'il avait un pokemon sur son épaule ? Un Gobou en plus ?

D'où un pokemon qu'on ne trouvais quasiment plus à l'état sauvage se trouvait sur son épaule ?

Prenant le sac en rougissant légèrement de mon bégaiement, j'oeuvrais à retrouver mon calme afin de pouvoir parler. Kuro eut l'amabilité d'attendre, même si je lisais dans son regard qu'il ne savait pas ce qui m'avait mis dans cet état.

"Merci..." dis-je l'air un peu honteuse, après tout il m'avais apporté ce que j'avais oublié et... "Attends trente secondes ! D'où t'as un Gobou sur ton épaule ?"

"Alors c'est ça qui t'as mis dans cet état..." dit il d'un air désespéré "Si tu t'étais levé plus tot aussi, tu aurais peut-être vu mon père me l'apporter !"

Ne trouvant que répondre à cette phrase, je détournais le regard en grognant légèrement, il aurait pu me prévenir qu'il allait le recevoir à la date de mon départ, on aurait pu faire un combat ou au moins un entrainement ensemble. Mais nan Monsieur n'avait pas jugé utile de me prévenir.

C'est à ce moment là que je senti quelque chose se frotter à ma jambe au travers d'une de mes chaussettes, le jeune Gobou avait compris qu'il était la cause de mon énervement et cherchait à s'excuser...

"Je peux juste pas en vouloir à un Pokemon aussi adorable..." dis-je en le prenant sur mes genoux

"Et moi alors ?" Demanda Kuro d'une voix vexé

"T'avais qu'à me prévenir crétin" répondis-je d'un ton plutot sec

La sonnerie du centre Pokemon retentit alors, signalant la fin des soins pour Mars. Le Gobou sauta de mes genoux pour retourner sur les épaules de Kuro, me permettant de me lever et d'aller la récupérer.

Ma petite poussifeu avait l'air bien reposé et sauta à coté de moi, regardant avec insistance le sac que Kuro m'avait donné. A ce moment là Kuro en sorti un deuxième de son sac de voyage, dévoilant un repas pret pour lui aussi

"On va manger sur une des tables ?" dit il en se dirigeant vers l'espace repas du Centre Pokemon

"Ca me va" répondis-je en le suivant

Après s'être posé et avoir mis la table, le Gobou de Kuro et Mars se mirent tout les deux à manger. Kuro et moi firent de même, même si la présence de son sac de voyage me perturbait. Il n'avait pas encore 18 ans, l'âge que nous nous étions convenu pour partir en voyage... Bon ok il avais 18 ans dans 3 jours, mais quand même ! On se tiens à ses promesses un minimum quand on est bien élevé !

Il savait déja ce que j'allais dire, ça se lisait dans son regard, et le silence du repas devenait à la limite du pesant tellement son regard me demandait de cracher ma question, alors que bon, l'engueuler et pourrir l'ambiance était pas trop dans mes objectifs...

Mais il fallait bien me lancer un jour

"Dis moi," dis-je d'une voix hésitante entre deux bouchées, "ce sac de voyage, il est pas là parce que tu pars actuellement en voyage ?"

"Bien sûr que si."

"C'était pas ce qu'on s'était promit"

"T'avais dis que tu partirais tôt le matin et que tu préparerais ton repas à ce moment là. Ta mère a préparé le repas et tu es parti à midi en l'oubliant chez toi. Je vais pas te laisser toute seule si t'es pas capable de subvenir à tes propres besoins"

"Alors déja non, tu va pas partir avant d'être pret, c'est pas parce que tu as un pokemon que tu peux partir comme ça"

"C'est pour ça que j'ai passé quasiment toute la matinée à m'entrainer, sauf quand je suis venu te voir"

"Alors on va voir ça après manger, dans un combat un contre un"

Kuro hocha la tête l'air satisfait, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait... Un combat contre moi ?

Je ne comprenais pas en quoi ça pouvais être aussi intéressant pour lui... mais bon, il allait passer les 2 prochains jours à s'entrainer, et ensuite il partirait en voyage. Mais ce sale petit allait respecter la promesse qu'on s'était fait (ou au moins obtenir mon autorisation en gagnant ce combat).

Son Gobou et Mars avaient regarder la discussion avec un oeil plutôt las, Mars venait de combattre et le Gobou s'était apparemment entrainé tout la matinée, ils avaient tout les deux l'air plutôt fatigué et peu impatient de s'affronter.

Malgré la fatigue de nos pokemons respectifs, une fois que le repas fut fini, nous nous plaçâmes chacun d'un coté du terrain, Mars et son Gobou étaient face à face à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, pret à recevoir nos ordres.

"Aller Anatase, prépare toi." dit il en dévoilant le prénom de son pokemon, ma foi je ne peux juger ce choix, je ne sais pas comment il nomme ses pokemons... Les miens se nomment à l'aide de nom d'astres, mais ça, je suppose que vous l'aviez déja remarqué.

"Je te laisse le premier mouvement Emerald"

"C'est vraiment trop galant" dis-je d'un ton sarcastique, même si malgré la vitesse à laquelle je l'avais provoqué en un contre un, je n'en menais pas large, le désavantage type allais être un réel problème, je devais trouver un moyen de m'approcher...

"Mars, utilise danse flamme !"

"Utilise coud'boue devant toi pour te protéger !"

Le tourbillon de flamme s'échappant du bec de Mars fut stoppé net par le mur de sable qu'Anatase venait de soulever...

"Anatase, enchaine avec pistolet à eau !"

Un sourire se dressa sur mon visage, avant que je ne lance à Mars

"Utilise Danseflamme !"

Un second torrent de feu sorti de la bouche de Mars, rencontrant l'eau d'Anatase, ce qui créa un nuage de vapeur qui recouvrit le terrain intégralement.

"Aller Mars, fonce sur lui et utilise picpic !"

"Tu ne le touchera pas... utilise clairvoyance et esquive en reculant !"

Mars, grace à son entrainement régulier , pu se déplacer comme elle le voulais en direction d'Anatase... mais je n'avais pas prévu la clairvoyance, et c'est l'attaque rugissement de Mars qui montra qu'elle n'avait pas touché sa cible

"Maintenant, Damocles !"

Le cri de douleur de Mars m'indiqua qu'elle avait été touché, ma stratégie avait tourné à notre désavantage... Heureusement pour moi le nuage de vapeur se dissipait, et le combat retourna à son état premier... à la différence que Mars avais souffert de lourd dommages.

"Une capacité de reproduction ? Ton père est aussi généreux que d'habitude avec toi à ce que je vois"

"Malgré ça Mars est encore debout... Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle résistance"

"Hmph, on va finir ça maintenant... Mars, on fonce !"

"On va voir ça, Anatase, utilise charge !"

Mars fonça sur le Gobou à pleine vitesse, et esquiva la charge du Gobou en passant sur le coté, cherchant une ouverture.

"Lui laisse pas le temps de se reposer, utilise charge encore et encore jusqu'à la toucher !"

Reculant peu à peu, esquivant chaque coup, Mars se reculait vers le Centre Pokemon, et chaque esquive devenait de plus en plus juste, jusqu'à ce que Mars se retrouve littéralement dos au mur du centre Pokemon.

"Finis la Anatase, Damocles !"

"Esquive et achève le avec Picpic !"

Le jeune Gobou, encore inexpérimenté et croyant en ses chances de victoires, fonça droit sur Mars, qui d'un saut, esquiva le coup, provoquant l'impact d'Anatase contre le mur du centre pokemon, le

sonnant lourdement. Et lorsque Mars redescendit sur le sol, bec en direction du Gobou, elle l'empala sur son attaque Picpic, terminant l'affrontement en mettant Anatase KO.

"... Bien joué Anatase, reposes toi bien" dit Kuro, l'air déçu en rentrant Anatase dans sa poke ball.

"Bien joué ma belle, t'as assuré"

Mars me sauta dans les bras, bien qu'épuisé elle avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait, et avait réussi à retourner la situation.

"Bien joué Emerald, je pensais que je lisais dans ton jeu, mais j'ai perdu ma patience sur la fin..." dit Kuro en se rapprochant de moi, l'air étonnamment satisfait de ce combat.

"Tiens ? Je pensais que tu serais plus déçu d'avoir perdu que ça" répondis-je d'un air surpris

"Bien sûr que je suis déçu, mais je suis aussi content, je tenais à ce que mon premier combat soit contre toi"

"T'aurais du me le dire au lieu de me faire m'énerver pour rien, crétin"

"Depuis quand tu m'écoutes toi ?" répondit il d'un ton amusé

"... Bon on va dire que j'ai rien entendu. DU COUP tu va rentrer tout de suite bien gentillement, moi je vais foncer à Clémenti-ville, je dormirais là bas."

Je me retourna, et commença à avancer en direction du Centre Pokemon, avant de me dire que je ne lui avais pas tout dit

"Et tu sais, je te passe ça pour cette fois, tu peux partir demain pour entamer ton voyage, mais soit pas trop long, j'aimerais du public pour mon premier combat d'arène"

Hochant la tête avec un sourire amusé sur le visage (je comprendrais jamais pourquoi mon caractère l'amusait autant mais passons), il reparti vers le sud, en direction de Bourg-en-Vol. Quant à moi, une fois Mars soigné de ses légères blessures, je parti en direction de l'Ouest, prête à découvrir la première arène que j'affronterai, l'arène du type Sol de Clémenti-ville.

* * *

 **Ma foi un chapitre dont je suis plutôt satisfait, même si le Kuro donnait une impression timide au premier chapitre fait plus provocateur qu'autre chose, mais bon, le personnage se précisera au fur et à mesure (naaah le combat est pas assez épique à mon goût mais les pokemons bas level ont pas assez de moves ).**

 **Comme toujours n'hésiter pas à me faire part de vos impressions dans les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, à me lacher un fav ou un follow (et si vous êtes des fous peut être même les deux), car se sentir lu ça boost la motivation c'est incroyable et je vous dis à bientot pour des aventures non moins épique de la petite Emerald.**


	4. Chap 3: Deux captures laborieuses

Une fois Mars soignée, traverser la route 102 fut une partie de plaisir, les pokemons y habitant étant pacifique et, comme elle reliait Clémenti-ville à la petite ville de Rosyères, elle n'était traversée que par peu de dresseurs.

Après une heure de marche environ, nous arrivâmes à Clementi-ville. C'était la première fois que je mettais les pieds dans quelque chose de plus grand qu'un simple village, de l'entrée est de la ville, j'apercevais le Centre Pokemon ainsi que quelques habitations, des maisons construites avec du bois, sans doute celui du Bois Clementi se situant au nord-ouest d'ici. La population était majoritairement constitué de quadragénaires, et contrairement à Rosyères, les enfants avaient l'air d'être plutôt rares.

Nous passâmes devant le Centre Pokemon, et, au nord, l'arène de Clémenti-ville se dévoila à nos yeux ébahis, une immense bâtisse constitué de pierres de couleur sable, avec une architecture sortant de manière spectaculaire du décor tant elle donnait l'impression d'être un château de sable, elle possédait une insigne surplombant l'entrée: une pierre de marbre avec un Libegon en pleine utilisation de séisme gravé à même la roche.

L'ambiance autour de ce batiment était totalement différente de celle qu'il dégageait à la télévision... Il s'agissait bien de l'arène de Terumi: l'arène de type sol de Clémentiville.

Mais ce n'était pas le challenge de l'arène que j'était venu relever, Terumi étant un champion ne sachant pas se retenir, il refusait catégoriquement d'affronter n'importe quel challenger n'ayant pas au minimum 4 badges. Et vu la composition de mon équipe, uniquement un pokemon de type feu, ce n'était pas plus mal...

Mais ce champion n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, et à défaut de donner son temps pour affronter les challengers n'ayant pas 4 badges, il aidait régulièrement de jeunes dresseurs à capturer leur premier pokemon, et donnait une dizaine de poke balls à chaque challenger qui venait ici pour la première fois afin de leur permettre d'étoffer leur équipe avec un Nirondelle ou un Grainipiot, des pokemons ayant le potentiel de devenir de sérieux adversaires pour son équipe.

Et c'était ce qui m'amenait ici aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour m'acheter des poke balls, mais il fallait pourtant que je diversifie mon équipe pour pouvoir faire face à l'adversité.

Avançant avec Mars à mes cotés, j'aperçu un jeune homme plutôt petit rentrer lui aussi dans l'arène, apparemment je n'était pas la seule venu pour qu'on m'aide à attraper un pokemon, je suivi donc le jeune homme à l'intérieur, et le décor que j'aperçu me surpris.

Le sol de pierre de l'arène était intégralement recouvert de sable, et au centre de l'arène, le terrain de combat était composé de dunes et creux, tel un mini désert propre à l'arène. Les tribunes possédaient chacune un immense sablier, dont le sable semblait s'écouler indéfiniment, la lumière était filtré par les petites ouvertures qu'offraient les fenêtres, rendant l'atmosphère sombre, comme si nous étions enterrés vivant.

"Et bien, j'ai de la visite aujourd'hui"

Stoppé dans ma rêverie, je pu reconnaître Terumi se tenant à à peine quelques mètres de moi, à coté du jeune homme qui était rentré avant moi.

Terumi était un homme de quarante/cinquante ans, avec des cheveux mi longs lisses de couleurs châtains clairs, dont une unique mèche partait sur le coté. Terumi était un homme trapu, haut d'à peine un mètre soixante, mais sa musculature imposante lui donnait un air impressionnant, voir menaçant (le contraste du sourire sur son visage ne faisait qu'accentuer cette impression de menace). Ses habits étaient peu ordinaires, même si ils se voulaient adapté à leur environnement: une veste verte plutôt sombre avec un col rouge, accompagné d'un pantalon usé de la même couleur, sa tenue lui donnait presque l'air d'un archéologue un peu trop musclé.

"Et bien, ne restez pas planté là, vu votre age je suppose que vous venez ici pour capturer un pokemon ?" dit il d'un air souriant en me faisant signe de venir

"Euh... oui bien sûr" répondis-je d'un ton hésitant, sa voix avait beau être douce, son apparence imposante ne me mettais pas en confiance, j'avais déjà entendu des rumeurs là dessus, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point.

"Pas la peine de s'inquiéter, il a beau être imposant il est très gentil" dit le jeune homme à coté de Terumi

Je n'avais pas réellement fait attention à lui jusqu'à présent, contrairement à Terumi qui sortait naturellement du décor, il était plus discret. Etant plus petit que moi (et à peine plus grand que Terumi) tout en restant plutôt fin de corpulence, il ne ressortait pas vraiment. Ses habits standards (un jean bleu marine et une simple veste noir avec un T-shirt bleu) et sa coupe de cheveux châtains foncés coupés courts ne laissaient pas beaucoup d'impression eux non plus.

Néanmoins en le regardant de plus près, deux détails attirèrent mon attention: le premier fut ses yeux, ils étaient tout les deux comme brillant dans le noir, colorés d'un gris-bleu orageux. Le second fut un pendentif en argent autour de son cou, avec une pierre bleu saphir incrusté.

"Euuh... ok je suppose ?"

Son intervention avait brisé l'impression menaçante de Terumi en détournant mon attention, et pour ça il avait ma gratitude. Je m'approcha donc de Terumi naturellement, le saluant poliment (et surtout pour m'excuser de ma réaction plutôt insultante à son égard).

"Donc" Terumi reprit de sa voix enjouée, "Comment vous appelez vous Mademoiselle ?"

"Emerald"

"Et bien Emerald, voici Yuuki, il est venu ici pour que je l'aide à capturer son premier pokemon, et comme vous avez un excellent timing vous allez l'aider à le capturer. Ca vous permettra d'en capturer un pour vous en même temps."

"Vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez ?"

Je n'était pas à l'aise avec la manie de ce champion de me vouvoyer, j'était une jeune fille de 18 ans, il allait pas m'appeler Madame aussi... si ?

"Ca marche, bon, on va se diriger vers la route 102, tu as un pokemon capable de repousser des Grainipiot en masse ?" Il aperçu Mars qui se tenait derrière moi et eut un sourire rassurant, "Parfait, un type feu fera l'affaire"

"Je compte sur toi pour capturer mon partenaire Emerald" dit Yuuki en me souriant.

Je lui répondis d'un hochement de tête, et nous partîmes en direction de la route 102, et au lieu d'aller tout droit vers Rosyères, nous bifurquâmes en direction du sud et nous enfonçâmes dans la verdure de la route qui s'épaississait à vue d'œil, puis, après quelques longues minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes devant un immense chêne. Nous pouvions voir des Grainipiots encore jeune accrochées en haut de l'arbre.

Terumi s'avança en nous faisant signe de reculer, et lança une de ses poke ball en prononçant uniquement 2 mots: "Utilise Séisme"

Un Libegon sorti de la poke ball, s'envolant aussi haut que l'arbre, avant de redescendre brutalement en direction du pied de l'arbre. Le choc de l'atterissage fut brutal, assez pour que Yuuki moi et Mars tombions tout les trois à terre tandis que Terumi nous regardais d'un air amusé.

Un Grainipiot tomba de l'arbre, puis un second, et un troisième, suivi d'une énorme masse de Grainipiotd. Nous nous relevâmes tous, Terumi rentra son Libegon dans sa poke ball avant de me lancer

"Voici tes adversaires Emerald, bon courage"

"Vous déconnez là ?" répondis-je, peu rassurée

"Absolument pas, ce sont de jeunes Grainipiots , avec ça ils ne seront pas dangereux" dit il en lançant une poke ball. Un psykokwak en sorti

"Il le talent moiteur, ça évitera les explosions de ceux là" dit il en pointant la moitié du groupe de Grainipiots qui commençait à luire dangereusement, avant de s'arrêter une fois le Psykokwak sur le terrain

On avait échappé à la catastrophe de justesse, une explosion d'une dizaine de Grainipiots nous aurait sans doute tous tués... mais Mars et moi on allais devoir tous les affronter. Les rumeurs n'étaient pas fausse, ce champion ne savait pas faire les choses à moitié...

"Bon Mars, on y va ! Utilise danseflamme pour en mettre KO le maximum d'un coup !"

Ma partenaire fonça en direction des Grainipiots, profitant de l'arrêt des attaques explosion pour prendre l'initiative. Un immense torrent de flammes sorti de son bec, fonçant en direction du centre du groupe, qui toucha avec succès, consumant plusieurs Grainipiots qui tombèrent KO sur le sol, mais un quart du groupe seulement succomba aux flammes de Mars, l'autre moitié commença à avoir une sphère verte luisant devant leur visages énervés. Les Grainipiots n'apprenaient pourtant pas ce genre de capacités... Puis je compris ce qui se passait, il s'agissait des écosphères de force-nature !

"Mars, fonce tout droit en utilisant Picpic pour passer à travers ces écosphères !"

Les sphères d'énergie partirent tel un draco météore, laissant très peu d'ouverture à Mars pour foncer, mais la brave Poussifeu avait foncé au milieu de la mêlée, perçant à travers 3 écosphères de son bec, subissant de légers dommages à cause des explosions de celles ci.

Mais la percée avait été efficace, et elle était à à peine un mètre du groupe, prête à passer à l'action

"Continue de les enflammer avec flammèche !"

Mars fit un bond pour pouvoir atteindre les Grainipiots du deuxième rang, et lança une vague de flammes moins épaisse, mais plus volatile en direction du groupe de Grainipiot, les dégâts subis par la majorité des Grainipiots furent énormes, mettant une dizaine d'entre eux KO.

Il ne restait plus que 5 d'entre eux debout, et il nous en fallait 2 à capturer, lancer des attaques de zone non réfléchi ne pouvais plus fonctionner dans cette situation...

Mais ils ne me laissèrent pas le temps de donner un nouvel ordre, à peine Mars toucha-t-elle le sol qu'elle fut mise en joue par les Grainipiots encore debout, qui tirèrent encore une salve d'écosphère

"Esquive toutes leurs attaques, puis utilise Picpic pour en mettre 3 KO !"

D'une habile roulade sur le coté, Mars esquiva toutes les écosphères, avant de foncer en tournoyant sur elle même, tel une foreuse, vers les Grainipiot avec son bec brillant armé en avant.

Deux Grainipiots furent mis KO par la percée de Mars, qui parvint à s'arrêter en dérapant, esquivant une nouvelle fois les écosphères avant de toucher un des trois derniers Grainipiots et ainsi le mettre KO.

"Maintenant utilise griffe sur les deux restant pour les affaiblir !"

Les deux derniers Grainipiots avaient bien compris qu'il ne servait à rien d'attaquer avec des écosphères cette Poussifeu agile. Leur corps commença donc à luire d'une lumière rouge, et les griffures que Mars leur infligea ne firent qu'augmenter l'intensité de cette lueur rouge.

Mais la voix de Terumi me rappela à la réalité: "Emerald ! Attrapes !"

Me retournant par reflexe je pu apercevoir deux poke balls voler dans ma direction

"C'est le moment de les attraper" continua Terumi, "Vises bien"

D'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire, j'acquiesçai.

Il était temps d'en finir et de faire ma première capture !

Prenant mon souffle et serrant une des deux poke balls dans ma main droite, je lança la poke ball en direction d'un des deux Grainipiots, qui fut touché en plein front.

Le Grainipiot rentra dans la poke ball, qui clignota trois fois avant d'arrêter de bouger, j'avais réussi à le capturer... mais ma joie fut de courte durée, l'autre Grainipiot lança un rayon de lumière blanche en plein visage de Mars, qui fut violemment projeté contre le grand chêne, l'enfonçant dans le tronc.

Je ne perdis pas de temps et lança ma seconde Poke ball, espérant sauver Mars avant que le Grainipiot ne puisse lui asséner le coup de grâce. La poke ball toucha sa cible, et le Grainipiot fut capturé.

Mais encore une fois ma joie fut de courte durée, le bruit du choc avait attiré un pokemon un peu trop puissant pour nous: un Tengalice.

"Il s'agit du gardien du chêne, je te souhaitex bon courage pour le battre car il n'a pas l'air content" dis Terumi en rigolant

Mais la situation n'était pas trop à mon gout, j'avais deux poke balls à aller ramasser, une partenaire quasiment KO et un pokemon apparemment peu joyeux de ma présence à gérer: une bonne dose d'amusement en perspective.

"On dois s'enfuir Mars ! Utilise jet de sable et tape dans les poke balls pour me les envoyer !"

Le Tengalice se mis à luire d'une lueur sombre, l'attaque machination qu'il exécutait ne pouvais rien annoncer de bon... Mars sorti du tronc d'arbre et lança du sable vers le Tengalice, qui en reçu en plein dans ses yeux, lui arrachant un hurlement de rage.

Mars commença à s'élancer en direction des poke balls, mais le Tengalice commença a déployer un nuage de feuilles acérées autour de lui, les projetant toutes à l'aveugle, forçant Mars à reculer pour en pas se faire trancher. Cette attaque tempêteverte était bien trop rapide, Mars ne pouvais esquiver... Mais si on ne faisait rien les deux poke balls des Grainipiots resteraient là, et Terumi n'allais pas aller nous les chercher, c'était notre épreuve et on devait y arriver !

"Mars ! Soit plus rapide ! Je suis sûre que tu peux y arriver !"

Mes encouragements suffirent à ma partenaire, elle fonça droit dans la tempête, esquivant tant bien que mal les feuilles, mais elle était clairement plus rapide qu'elle ne devait l'être...

Et c'est à ce moment là que je compris, elle venait d'apprendre vive-attaque !

Fonçant à toute allure en subissant uniquement de légères coupure grâce à sa vitesse, Mars atteint les deux poke balls, donnant deux coups de pieds dedans afin de les envoyer vers moi.

Je parvins à les rattraper toutes les deux, mais malheureusement je ne fus pas assez rapide pour rappeler Mars, qui fut couper bien plus durement comme elle avait arrêté de bouger.

J'hurla le nom de ma partenaire, inquiète car elle n'avais jamais subis de dommages aussi dures, mais plus que de hurler il fallait la mettre à l'abri le plus vite possible. Je sorti sa poke ball et la rappela.

Mais le Tengalice avais réussi à enlever le sable de ses yeux, et nous regardais avec toujours autant de colère dans le regard

"Yuuki... je sais pas toi mais je préconiserais une stratégie bien précise... LA FUITE !"

C'est après m'être retourné que je fonça dans la direction opposé au Tengalice, talonné de près par Yuuki qui ne tenais pas à être découpé en rondelle lui non plus. Nous arrivâmes à semer le Tengalice et à atteindre la route principale reliant Clémenti-Ville à Rosyères. Mais Terumi n'état pas avec nous...

"Tu penses qu'il est resté derrière pour nous couvrir ?" demanda Yuuki l'air intrigué

"C'est probable... j'espère qu'il va bien..."

Je n'appréciais pas que quelqu'un prenne un risque pour moi, après tout même dans cette situation j'aurais bien réussi à le semer, c'est pas comme si j'était une simple humaine et lui un pokemon en forme final ! Attendez trente secondes...

Mais ce fut le rire de Yuuki qui me tira de mes fulminations

"Ce champion incapable de faire les choses à moitié, je pense que c'est pour le Tengalice que tu devrais t'inquiéter" dit il, toujours en train de rire de ma réaction

"Il s'en remettra, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter."

C'était la voix de Terumi, et elle venait... d'au dessus ?

Le champion trapu apparu sur le dos de son Libégon, toujours aussi souriant

"Je l'ai envoyé valser pour qu'on ai la paix, rien de bien grave" continua-t-il

"Mais joli coup Emerald, même si j'ai du l'arrêter tu as bien géré. Hâtons-nous au Centre Pokemon pour soigner vos deux Grainipiots ainsi que ta partenaire"

Yuuki et moi hochâmes la tête, après tout ils avaient bien mérités un peu de repos après toutes ces émotions, et je pense que j'allais en faire autant... Vu le sprint que nous venions juste de piquer.

Une fois de retour au Centre Pokemon, Terumi nous laissa durant une dizaine de minutes, il en revint avec 2 sacs remplis d'une dizaine de poke balls.

"Ca vous permettra de capturer les prochains sans l'aide de personne, même si toi Yuuki tu devra d'abord apprendre l'art du combat"

"Oh pas de problème, j'ai eu un bon exemple aujourd'hui, je devrais m'en sortir."

Terumi hocha la tête avec son éternel sourire, avant de nous laisser au Centre Pokemon

"Bon... après tout ça, ça te dirais de dîner avec moi ? Les repas sont plus sympas quand on est pas seul" me dit-il d'un air totalement amical, ce qui contrastait fortement avec la description que m'avais fait ma mère des voyageurs, "Tous des séducteurs, jamais leur faire confiance" disait elle, mais Yuuki avait l'air bien aimable.

C'est donc en sa compagnie que la reste de la soirée se déroula, nos pokemons nous furent rendus une fois soignés, et sans même penser au surnom de mon nouveau partenaire, je le sorti afin de le nourrir, tout en félicitant Mars pour les efforts astronomiques qu'elle avais fourni aujourd'hui.

Et c'est après un copieux repas ainsi que plusieurs tranches de rigolade que nous partîmes nous coucher tout les deux.

Mais chacun dans sa chambre faut pas déconner.

* * *

 **Bon bah voila un chapitre avec un minimum d'epicness, même si ce fut laborieux à écrire... Imaginer Yuuki et son background m'a pris un temps monstre.**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre, encore un personnage principale qui pointe le bout de son nez, mais celui là est juste tellement amical je peux pas me dire qu'il saura être sérieux en combat xD**

 **Sur ce n'hésitez pas à mettre une review avec vos impressions, ça fait encore et toujours plaisir (et le feedback c'est la vie quand on veut s'améliorer non de Zeus !), a fav/follow cette histoire, que j'ai l'impression d'être lu et que ma motivation augmente de façon drastique !**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le Bois Clementi, et je rigole déja de ce qu'il s'y passera.**


	5. Chap 4: Le bois du péril

"Aïe!"

Je me dressai d'un bond, mes cheveux en travers de mon visage, et une vive douleur au pied gauche, repoussant de la main cette masse de chevelure qui obstruait ma vision, je pu identifier rapidement la cause de ce réveil : Mars.

"Ça va pas non ? D'où tu me réveilles d'un coup de bec au pied ? Tu sais quelle heure il est ?"

Fixant ma petite Poussifeu, je me rendis compte que moi non plus je ne savais pas l'heure qu'il était... Je pris mon portable, allumant son écran pour déterminer à quel point j'avais dormi: il était dix heures du mat, ça faisait pas moins de onze heures que je dormais... J'étais pas possible.

Yuuki et moi avions convenu d'explorer le Bois Clementi ensemble, histoire de ne pas finir dans une mauvaise posture (ce que je fais un peu trop souvent), me préparant rapidement, j'espérais qu'il n'était pas parti sans moi. Et après être sorti de ma chambre, je pu m'apercevoir que si, il était parti sans moi... Il aurait pu me réveiller et m'attendre quand même !?

Poussant un long soupir d'exaspération, je me fit interpeller par une infirmière, qui me donna une lettre avec écrit à l'intérieur: "Je vois que tu n'es pas du matin, je pars donc devant. J'ai déjà réglé la note du petit déjeuner pour toi, profites-en ! Et si tu veux me contacter voici mon numéro", le numéro de cet idiot était écrit juste après.

C'était gentil, quoiqu'il aurais quand même pu m'attendre... mais le seul détail qui me dérangeais vraiment était que je ne mangeais pas le matin ! On offre pas à quelqu'un un repas qu'il ne mangera pas ! Faut réfléchir trente secondes (au minimum, certains mettent même une journée avant d'avoir quelque chose de pertinent, regardez Kuro... bref je divague) !

Je sorti donc du Centre Pokemon, afin de me diriger vers la sortie ouest de Clementi-Ville, il me fallu contourner le lac par la droite pour passer devant l'arène, puis traverser le reste du village au milieu des quelques maisons qui bordaient le lac.

Le paysage à la sortie de la ville fut surprenamment beau, au delà de la plaine verdoyante qui s'étendait devant moi, je pouvais apercevoir la plage, avec une mer colorée d'un bleu profond, rappelant la couleur du saphir. Mais je ne devais pas perdre le sens des priorités, d'abord je devais retrouver l'autre qui était parti devant et l'engueuler, admirer le paysage viendrais après.

Mais avant de pouvoir atteindre le Bois Clementi se situant au Nord d'ici, je devais marcher un petit peu, fort heureusement pour moi les pokemons de cette plaine n'étaient pas agressif, et la plaine fut une partie de plaisir à traverser, et c'est après être passé devant une maison de bois, posté juste devant un ponton avec un petit bateau de pêche amarré à celui ci, que je pu atteindre le Bois Clementi, la foret dense qui me séparait de la première arène de Merouville.

Et c'est après seulement quelques pas dans le Bois Clementi que je pu apercevoir un jeune Scout en train d'essayer de capturer un insecte avec son filet, sans doute pour l'observer de près avant de le capturer avec une poke ball...? L'utilité de la manœuvre m'échappait, mais passons.

Ce scout faisait environ un mètre quarante, armé d'un filet à Papilusion de sa taille, il était habillé d'un T-shirt et d'un short bleu, avec un large chapeau sur la tête et des baskets au pied.

Je fis un pas vers lui pour lui demandé ce qu'il faisait, mais je fis l'erreur de casser une petite branche par terre, ce qui provoqua le retournement immédiat du jeune scout, qui me lança immédiatement un coup de filet sur la tête (chose surprenant vu l'écart de taille), engouffrant ma tête à l'intérieur de ce filet à Papilusion.

"Je suis pas un insecte... Tu sais ?"

L'intérieur de ce filet sentait fort la terre, apparemment ce scout n'était pas des plus précis

"Oh, excuses moi, je cherchais juste un Chenipotte Chromatique alors j'était un peu trop concentré" dit il d'une voix gêné tout en retirant son filet

"Un chromatique ? Mais ce sont des pokemons tellement rares ? Comment espères tu en trouver un par pur chance ?" demandai-je d'une voix intrigué

"Mon Papa m'en a attrapé un pour mon anniversaire ! Il m'a donné le plus beau Charmillon au monde !"

Intriguée par la remarque du jeune scout, je ne pu que m'imaginer la beauté de ce Charmillon, après tout je n'avais jamais vu de chromatiques ailleurs qu'à la télévision. Je commençais donc à me demander si un combat contre ce jeune scout ne serait pas intéressant... Après tout Charmillon est un pokemon de forme final, qui vaut son pesant d'expérience au combat, et en plus en voir un chromatique aurais fait ma journée.

"Dis petit, tu t'appel comment ?"

"Mushiro" répondit il instantanément

"Très bien Mushiro, moi c'est Emerald, ça te dirais que ton Charmillon affronte mon Poussifeu ? J'aimerais voir à quel point il est beau, et rien de mieux qu'un combat pour me permettre de voir ça"

"D'accord" me répondit il en souriant, mais pas d'un sourire innocent comme je l'avais imaginé, plutôt d'un sourire assuré. Se pouvait il qu'il savait se battre comme un professionnel à seulement onze ans ? J'en doutais, mais bon, il me fallait rester sur mes gardes.

Nous nous plaçâmes à une bonne distance l'un de l'autre, Mars avança devant moi, prête comme à son habitude à se battre, quand à Mushiro, il lança son Charmillon au combat.

Son Charmillon était en effet splendide, contrairement au Charmillon classiques, le noir de ces ailes n'était pas jaune sombre et terne, mais d'un somptueux noir de geais, il y avais une tache de rose au bas de ses ailes, avec une tache bleu turquoise juste au dessus, le reste des ses ailes étaient recouvert d'un jaune brillant en contraste total avec le noir autour, tellement clair qu'on aurais pu le confondre avec du blanc, et les grandes taches rouges sur ses ailes me montraient qu'il était un mâle... Truc gênant quand on sait que les Charmillons apprennent attraction...

Mais malgré ce détail qui n'annonçait que difficulté dans ce combat, ma bouche était grande ouverte, j'était béate d'admiration, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un rire à Mushiro

"Je te l'avais dis qu'il était le plus beau" dit il fièrement

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment répondre à ça, je pris donc le soin de refermer ma bouche afin de ne plus avoir l'air stupide.

"Bon, je prends l'initiative pour le combat du coup" dit il d'un air confiant, "Charmillon, utilise Tornade !"

"Mars, replie toi derrière un arbre !"

Mars parvint à se cacher dans le dos d'un arbre avant de se faire toucher, mais le combat allait vite tourner à la catastrophe si je ne trouvais pas un moyen de me rapprocher... Ce Charmillon ayant bien plus de ressource que moi à distance, il me fallait réduire la distance entre Mars et lui...

"Se cacher derrière un arbre ne servira à rien ! Charmillon utilise bourdon !"

Juste avant que ce Charmillon ne puisse exécuter sa capacité, je pu donner l'ordre à Mars

"Mars profites en pour utiliser danseflamme !"

Le son que fit ce Charmillon était insoutenable, ce bourdonnement continu me vrillait le crane, et je suppose que c'en était de même pour Mars. Mushiro n'avait pas l'air d'être dérangé par ce bruit, il devait avoir l'habitude à force de chasser les insectes...

Mars, malgré la douleur causé par l'attaque bourdon, sorti de sa cachette pour attaquer d'un danseflamme, qui a ma grande surprise fut esquiver d'une simple papillodanse, et, même si cette papillodanse avait mis fin à l'attaque bourdon, j'était surprise que ce pokemon ait anticipé l'ordre de son dresseur

"C'est toujours la même chose en combat par ici, la plupart des gens qui veulent affronter ce pokemon chromatique ne peuvent pas le surclasser à distance, Charmillon en profite donc pour devenir plus puissant jusqu'à ce qu'on gagne"

J'était bluffée, ce gamin de onze ans à tout casser avait une stratégie établi, efficace, et tirait pleinement partie des caractéristiques de son pokemon. Mais sa confiance inébranlable dans sa stratégie me donnait encore le moyen de gagner, en cherchant le contre dans sa stratégie... il fallait juste réfléchir

"Charmillon utilise tornade !"

Le scénario se répétait, si je voulais retourner la situation, c'était maintenant

"Utilise vive attaque pour sauter d'arbre en arbre au dessus de sa tornade !"

"Quoi !?"

Mars utilisa sa vive attaque pour sauter d'un bond impressionnant sur un tronc d'arbre, et utilisa l'incroyable force de ses pattes pour se propulser encore plus haut, sautant d'un tronc à l'autre jusqu'à atteindre les cimes et être hors de vue.

"Ça ne la protégera pas du son, utilise bourdon encore une fois !"

"Utilise picpic et cloues-le moi au sol !"

Le Charmillon recommença à bourdonner, détruisant encore une fois mes tympans, mais cette fois ci ce bourdonnement était imprégné de peur, il regardait à droite et à gauche pour trouver Mars qui n'était toujours pas en vue. Mais c'est lorsque le hurlement de Mushiro fut intégralement étouffé par le bruit émis par son propre pokemon qu'il comprit l'erreur dans sa stratégie: son pokemon ne pouvais pas deviner que l'attaque viendrais d'en haut.

Mars planta son bec dans ce Charmillon, l'emportant avec elle vers le sol à une vitesse impressionnante. Le choc fut brutale, et souleva un énorme nuage de poussière.

Lorsque la poussière retomba, la vision de Mars debout à coté du Charmillon, assommé au fond du trou causé par le choc me rassura, encaisser l'intégralité des dégâts du choc avait suffit

"Bien joué Mars ! Ça c'est ce que j'appel un retournement de situation !"

Mushiro rentra son Charmillon dans se poke ball, avec un air plutôt déçu, un air empli de frustration

"La prochaine fois, je gagnerais face à toi, ça tu peux en être certaine"

"A charge de revanche mon petit Mushiro !" dis je en m'éloignant plus au centre du Bois, à l'opposé de Mushiro, qui se dirigeait au sud, sans doute pour soigner son pokemon au Centre de Clementi-Ville.

* * *

Après avoir donné une baie Sitrus à Mars pour l'aider à récupérer, nous partîmes en exploration du Bois Clementi, cherchant plus à atteindre la sortie qu'à réellement explorer, après tout ce combat nous avais déjà donné assez d'émotions pour la journée. Mais il y a un truc que je n'avais absolument pas prévu: ma chance astronomique.

Depuis toute petite déja, j'avais eu la manie de me retrouver dans des sitations improbables, forçant mon père à venir me sauver à chaque fois. J'avais déjà été enlevée par une meute de Medhyenas qui avaient fini par me prendre pour l'une des leur, retrouvée à faire une sieste sur le dos de plusieurs Nenupiots, ou alors poursuivie par une nuée de Nirondelle après avoir piquée une des baies qu'ils gardaient dans leur nids. Vous me rétorquerez que la plupart des situations dans lesquels j'ai finie étaient sans doute de ma faute, et vous aurez raison, du moins en partie...

Et c'est après avoir marché pendant pas loin d'une heure que mon attention fut attirée par une inhabituel lumière bleu venant d'un arbre, la plupart des gens seraient resté loin afin de pouvoir arriver vite à la sortie, mais ce n'était pas mon cas: je devais savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Et, quelque chose de peu surprenant, il s'agissait d'un endroit que les Blindalys avaient choisi pour attendre tranquillement leur évolution, jusque là rien d'inhabituel. Ce qui était inhabituel en revanche, c'était les petites capsules noires fixées sur chacun d'eux, luisant d'une lumière bleu clair de façon périodique. Les yeux habituellement rouges de ces pokemons n'étaient plus rouge, ils brillaient du même bleu que celui des capsules, mais de façon continue. Et tout ces Blindalys me fixaient de leurs yeux brillants avec une colère marqué dans le regard.

Intriguée par la raison de leur colère, j'entrepris de me rapprocher lentement de l'un d'entre eux, avant de tenter de retirer la capsule de celui ci, qui finie, non sans galère de ma part, à se décoller du cocon. Les yeux de ce Blindalys retournèrent instantanément à leur rouge naturel, et toute trace de colère dans son regard fut remplacé par de la gratitude.

Ces capsules étaient donc, en plus d'être anormales, gênantes pour ces pokemons, il me fallait donc les retirer. Facile mais fastidieux fut ma première pensée, après tout les cocons n'étaient pas dangereux, ils ne pouvaient pas bouger.

Mais, forcément, ils se mirent tous à évoluer devant mes yeux, se transformant en une nuée de Papinox avec les yeux bleus luisant, me fixant tous lors d'un vol stationnaire, apparemment peu heureux de ma présence

"Vous pouvez pas juste me laisser vous retirez ces capsules qui vous gêne ?"

J'eu pour seul réponse une rafale de sécrétion

"Mars ! Utilise danseflamme !"

Le torrent de feu de Mars parvint à réduire en cendre les fils projeté par les Papinoxs, mais je ne pouvais pas réellement me permettre d'affronter trente voir quarante d'un seul coup. J'entrepris donc d'utiliser la même stratégie que contre ce Tengalice: la fuite !

Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, je n'avais pas de Terumi pour assurer mon arrière garde, et quoiqu'il arrive je devais enlever les capsules du dos de ces Papinoxs, sinon leurs spores toxiques ravageraient soit Merouville au nord, soit Clementi Ville au sud.

Mais comment affronter une nuée de Papinoxs avec pour seuls pokemons une Poussifeu et un Grainipiot ? Question piège, il n'y en a absolument pas.

Et après une bonne demi heure de fuite (heureusement pour moi je suis plutôt endurante), que je fut totalement encerclée. Derrière moi: un buisson épineux, devant moi, tout les Papinoxs chargeant une attaque choc venin.

Mars lança une attaque danseflamme en désespoir de cause, mais un choc venin seul arrêta ses flammes, nous laissant totalement vulnérables à la vague d'attaque choc venin fonçant droit sur nous. Mais, tel un héros, le Papinox évolué du seul Blindalys que 'javais libéré se plaça devant nous, sacrifiant son corps pour nous protéger avec un mur lumière, avant de tomber au sol, totalement inanimé.

"Alors c'est comme ça avec cette capsule... Ca vous force à attaquer même vos frères et sœurs libres..."

Prenant la poke ball de mon Grainipiot, je le fit sortir juste devant moi et le pris dans mes bras, avant de le lancer vers la nuée de Papinox en lui hurlant son premier ordre, ainsi que son nouveau prénom

"Gamal ! Utilise explosion et assomme les tous !"

Se mettant soudain à briller en plein milieu de la nuée adverse, Gamal explosa, je pris Mars dans mes bras pour la protéger et fut soufflée dans le buisson épineux, ce qui m'arracha un cri de douleur. Mais une fois l'explosion terminé, je pu constater l'efficacité de cette action, et aussi les conséquences de celle ci: le sol était noir, un arbre était tombé suite à l'explosion, toute l'herbe avait été instantanément carbonisé, et Gamal était au sol, inconscient, entouré de Papinox inanimés.

Mars n'avait pas encaissé de dégâts grâce à moi, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle, j'avais moi même quelques égratignures à cause de morceaux de bois s'étant planté dans mon corps, mais rien de grave.

Je fit manger une baie Sitrus au Papinox qui nous avait sauvé, le laissant se réveiller doucement et s'envoler autour de nous. Mais l'affection qu'il me portait était à double tranchant, car les spores toxiques qu'il libérait en volant commençaient à faire effet...

Je pris donc pas moins d'une demi heure à arracher toutes les capsules de ces Papinoxs, les libérant de leur emprise, et rentra Gamal dans sa poke ball après l'avoir félicité.

Ma vision se troublait de plus en plus, et le Papinox sembla comprendre ce que son affection me faisait, il s'éloigna pour me protéger, accompagné d'un signe d'au revoir de ma part ainsi que plusieurs remerciement, ce pokemon méritait tout mon respect pour nous avoir sauvé, et je lui rapporterais sans doute une récompense en repassant par ici après mon match d'arène.

La marche vers la fin de la foret me paru une éternité, Mars s'était fait empoisonné elle aussi et ne pouvait plus marcher, je l'avais rentré dans se poke ball... Et quand je pu enfin apercevoir la sortie, mon corps ne supporta pas le poison plus longtemps, et c'est sur une vision de Yuuki courant vers moi que je perdis pied, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Et bien ce chapitre aura eu le mérite d'exister ! Le combat contre le Charmillon chroma n'était pas du tout prévu à la base, mais au final ça rend plutôt bien et donne de la consistance au chapitre, car le combat contre la nuée de Papinox est un peu court... Mais bon, Emerald a eu la bonne idée de prendre une des capsule dans son sac donc on en saura peut être plus plus tard**

 **je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusque là, ça me fais vraiment plaisir car les chapitres commencent à devenir de plus en plus complet et je pense rester sur le format de 2000/3000 mots par chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner une review pour me dire que ce que je fais est beaucoup trop cliché ou sympa et original, même si c'est des critiques je les prendrais avec plaisir ! Et si vous choisissez de fav/follow cette histoire cela ne fera que booster ma motivation !**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse, et à la revoyure !**


End file.
